Sex and the Duo
by Calamithy
Summary: UA, OS, Chakawai, Lose attitude. Duo a sa propre définition d'un sujet qui lui tient à coeur. Pour ma Lunanamoi !


**Disclaimers** ** Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing****, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent ****Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Rating : T. **

**Genre : Fluff, Lose, Chakawai - Chacal et Kawai - XD  
**

**Pour qui ? Pour ma Lunanamoi ! Cette fic je t'avais promis de l'écrire quand on était au Japon. Et je l'ai écrite ctaprem alors voilà ¤ papouille fort ¤**

**Dédicacé aussi à Lysanéa ! GAMBATTE ¤ papouilles ¤**

**Micis** : à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement, merci beaucoup, je vous répondrai ce soir.

**Conseils et Disclaimers **: allez sur youtube et recherchez Insomnia (Faithless) Fastlove (George Michael) qui ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Sex and the Duo**

-

**L'Insomnia (boîte de nuit), Paris, 1h15 du mat' **

-

Je m'appelle Duo Jordan Maxwell, j'ai 25 ans.

A priori je suis un mec plutôt normal avec un prénom bien louche.

Oui. Ma mère avait des envies de céréales pendant sa grossesse. Des céréales au chocolat noir et il paraît que si mon père les ramenait pas elle lui faisait la misère.

La misère était de ma faute, je poussais fort dans son bidon !

Mes parents ne pouvant pas m'appeler « Misère » ils ont choisi Duo, comme le produit et Jordan comme la marque.

…

Sans commentaire, ils auraient pu m'appeler Kellogs ou Frosties.

Mes vieux sont des Américains expatriés en France pour leur boulot, ils sont cuistot et commis.

Ce sont surtout des enfants de la pub, élevés à la téloche.

Si on n'avait pas à peu près stoppé leur folie à l'époque, mon grand-frère se serait appelé Vico, Miko ou Raiders. Ils ont sagement opté pour Solo Mars.

Solo pour Han – Star Wars venait juste de sortir et quelque part heureusement qu'ils ont choisi Solo, un petit mec qui s'appelle Han c'est Hi-Han pendant toute sa scolarité –

Et Mars parce qu'à l'époque y avait pas les snickers. Il l'a échappé belle.

-

Bref je suis un mec plutôt normal avec un prénom louche et une famille délurée et très unie.

Les parents mariés depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils en oublient leur anniversaire de mariage et que ça les fait sourire.

Un frère pacsé - je suis même tonton d'un petit bonheur aussi adorable que chieur et bavant avec un prénom normal. Damian.

Une enfance sympa malgré les petites moqueries – on s'appelle pas Duo Jordan sans se faire un peu écorné par les autres gosses.

En plus j'ai vite aimé porter les cheveux longs donc ça faisait de moi quelqu'un de zarb ou de trop cool selon les modes.

Ajoutez à ça que j'ai une couleur d'yeux pas très répandue – un bleu bien bizarre mais qui attire apparemment -, que j'ai un physique athlétique qui plaît aux gens qui me draguent et qu'on me trouve adorable et le premier venu penserait que je suis un mec à qui tout sourit.

-

Tu parles.

-

J'ai un métier sympa même si c'est l'arrache total – intermittent du spectacle… -, une famille sympa, – tu devrais pas être intermittent du spectacle… comment tu fais avec le loyer -, des amis sympa mais à tendance All Brans (accélérateurs de transit) – n'hésite pas à passer si t'as un souci… mais appelle avant y a ptet mon mec -.

Je suis un gay plutôt mignon et sympa qui plait à d'autres gays plutôt mignons et sympas.

Et je viens de me faire larguer par un mec que je commençais à bien aimer.

Encore.

Ça faisait tout juste un mois qu'on était ensemble. Copains d'école qui se sont perdus de vue puis retrouvés à une soirée d'anciens ou ni l'un ni l'autre ne devaient aller. Ca a collé tout de suite. Ça a décollé par sms dix minutes avant que je prenne l'avion. Super le déplacement professionnel en tirant une gueule de dix pieds de long. Mes collègues ont apprécié l'ambiance.

-

A la limite il serait le seul à me jeter comme ça, je l'aurais eu sévère et c'est tout, je me serais mangé le crâne jusqu'à trouver le prochain mec.

Mais ça a toujours été comme ça. Depuis le premier mec qui m'a largué.

Tout va très bien et ils me disent jamais ciao bye-bye en face. Alors que moi je fais l'effort, si, si. Y a même un de mes ex qui m'a dit que j'étais pas obligé de me déplacer. Comme quoi on est tous différent.

Voilà le genre de petits mots adorables que je recevais.

Sms : _c'est super mais on ne veut pas la même chose toi et moi._

Message différé msn : _t'es pas là, je voulais juste te dire que c'est fini et que c'est pas de ta faute. Je voudrais qu'on garde le contact._

Mail : _Salut, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu de recul, tout va trop vite entre nous._

Boite vocale : _Allo ? Euh… je voulais te dire que j'irai pas à ton anniv… en fait…_

Lettre déposée dans la boîte aux lettres parce que le timbre coûte trop cher : _On a un problème de communication._

Téléphone arabe : _Il m'a demandé de récupérer ses CD… parce qu'il s'est dit que ce serait trop dur pour toi… . Mais de quoi tu parles ? Ah, tu ne savais pas ? Je suis désolé…_

-

C'est donc toujours le même scénar : ça se passe super bien et on me largue super bien aussi.

Et je suis toujours sur le cul parce que systématiquement quelques jours avant, on me dit qu'on est « vraiment bien avec moi » et on me le confirme dans le message.

C'est la phrase que j'ai fini par haïr, par traquer, par bannir de mon vocabulaire et si je l'entendais dans la bouche d'un de mes mecs, je savais que les jours de notre relation étaient comptés.

C'est pas logique et c'est comme ça.

-

Au début je le prenais super mal, fierté et sentiments aussi, je suis pas fait de bois et j'ai parfois un cœur d'artichaut trop cuit.

Quand c'est devenu trop répétitif ça a fini par bien me gonfler.

Surtout que quand ils me larguent il me laissent un cadeau super empoisonné, un paquet qu'ils refusent de prendre avec eux :

Ma VIRGINITE.

Putain j'en ai trop marre. Et on peut même pas dire qu'ils se barrent pour ça, qu'ils aient peur que je me fasse trop de films parce que je leur DIS PAS.

On n'a même pas le temps d'en discuter qu'ils sont déjà partis parce que c'était trop bien entre nous.

Les années passent et ça me frustre. J'ai des envies de câlins, j'ai des envies de tendresse… j'ai des envies de fesse.

J'ai trop eu les deux premiers et les mecs se barrent avant de me donner le dernier.

La faim justifie les moyens et ça ne va plus être possible. Les baratins à deux balles ce sera pour après. Je veux me débarrasser de mon boulet, je veux voir et goûter au grand méchant loup. Je veux être un spécialiste du planter de bâton.

Après on pourra discuter et pourquoi pas avoir un avenir ensemble.

Avant je voulais les choses dans l'ordre, là je veux l'inverse !

Non je veux pas prendre un mec de boîte pour l'homme de ma vie !

Oui je veux jouer à saute-moutons !

Oui si ça se passe bien après eh ben je dirais pas non mais on en est pas là !

Je m'appelle pas Barbara Cartland mais j'ai la ceinture de ses héroïnes.

J'ai 25 ans, merde et pas plus d'expérience qu'un gamin de 17 ans (et encore...) Le romantisme est mort, vive le cul.

-

Je suis donc seul dans une boîte de nuit, accoudé au bar, mon troisième rhum-coca à la main.

Seul parce que si j'amène mes potes ils vont me saouler et me dire d'arrêter de faire mon pot-au-feu quand dans mon plat y a pas une carotte.

Entre deux plans drague avec des mecs que j'ignore parce qu'ils me plaisent pas – c'est pas politiquement correct mais c'est comme ça, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde comme dirait l'autre-, je repère un mec qui a l'air pas mal, qui regarde pas du tout dans ma direction.

Grand, cheveux courts en bataille, chemise sombre ouverte sur un torse ma foi bavable.

Un groupe mixte lui parle et il reste immobile, genre il les écoute pas, pourtant à cette distance et vu que la musique est pas super forte, il devrait les entendre.

Air distant qui attire les nanas et les gars comme des mouches à merde.

MAP : mec à problème.

Je vois le genre. Ce mec c'est un bibelot.

Faut qu'il fasse gaffe, il va prendre la poussière à attendre de se faire draguer.

-

Pas du tout le genre de mon ex, fêtard, charmeur mais réservé.

Je sais que mon ex est là et que c'est fini mais j'ai envie de lui montrer ce qu'il perd.

J'ai changé de coupe : il voyait toujours mes cheveux châtains nattés à l'arrache, là je les ai en queue de cheval.

Il me voyait souvent avec mes lunettes, là j'ai mis les lentilles qui me font pas trop pleurer. Heureusement qu'ils ont interdit la clope dans les lieux publics.

Il me voyait souvent en t-shirt-baggy et là je suis en t-shirt à manches longues noir transparent classe et 501 bleu.

Il me voyait plutôt en baskets, je suis en docs noires.

Il m'a déjà vu en boxer. Pour ce qu'il en a fait…

-

Je veux pas le reconquérir ou peut-être si, un peu, pour mieux le jeter.

Ou c'est peut-être ce que je veux me dire parce que la plaie est à vif même si la rage et la frustrations prennent le dessus.

Amour-propre ou amour tout court ?

Trop tôt pour l'aimer vraiment, même si je l'aimais un peu.

Déception assurément. Et envie de me défouler.

Et envie de me sentir désiré. Dévasté. Baisé. Homme.

Je vide mon verre d'un trait, m'éloigne du bar et vais danser.

Y a plein de monde sur la piste mais j'arrive à me faire une petite place.

Certains essaient de m'approcher, de me toucher mais j'arrive à les dissuader.

Ben ouais, ils me plaisent toujours pas.

Et mon ex n'est pas dans mon secteur, ça me rend grognon. S'il n'est pas là il ne peut pas voir ce qu'il loupe.

-

**Insomnia**

**Faithless**

-

Je suis pas une gonzesse, je me trémousse pas comme une pouffe avec un short rose en skaï.

Je ferme les yeux et je me laisse aller. Je me suis toujours dit que la première partie de cette chanson était vraiment idéale pour…

Niquer.

Un peu comme le Angel de Massive Attack. Ou du Morcheeba. Rhh…

J'ondule juste sur une musique qui te caresse et s'enroule autour de toi comme un serpent.

Les premières mesures sont sexy et la voix du mec envoûtante, hypnotique.

Tu ne peux que lever les bras, ressentir et aller avec le flow.

Je fredonne les dernières paroles avant le bridge.

-

_Keep the beast in my nature under ceaseless attack  
I gets no sleep  
I can't get no sleep_

-

La musique s'accélère et mes mouvements se font plus saccadés.

Les courageux – ou téméraires – qui entretemps ont pris la confiance et se sont approchés trop près se sont mangé une pichenette dissuasive.

On ne me touche pas si je ne le veux pas.

-

_I can't get no sleep_

-

Je sens une présence derrière moi.

Je la sens danser sans me toucher, suivre mes mouvements sans m'entraver.

-

_I can't get no sleep_

-

Mes bras sont en l'air, ma tête rejetée en arrière.

Son ventre est à un cheveu de l'extrême sud de mon dos.

-

_I can't get no sleep_

-

Son souffle est sur mon épaule.

Il m'envahit complètement sans être envahissant.

-

_I can't get no sleep_

-

J'espère que mon ex est là.

Et qu'il regarde.

-

_I can't get no sleep_

-

Il me suit tout en ayant son rythme, c'est super…

Mais ça devient frustrant.

J'ai envie de le toucher…

-

_I can't get no sleep_

-

J'essaie de plaquer mes fesses contre son ventre discrètement.

Mais il recule au même moment.

_Son_ rythme.

Au moment où je m'y attends le moins il m'attrape par les hanches et se colle à moi.

Complètement.

Sa main droite glisse sur mon ventre.

Ma main gauche se coule sur sa nuque.

Je me mords la lèvre.

J'espère que mon ex…

Sa bouche attrape mon oreille et la sueur glisse de mon front.

Il murmure.

-

_I can't get no sleep_

-

Il ondule contre moi.

Sa main se faufile sous mon t-shirt.

Oh…. j'ai la tête qui tourne.

Mais faut que je vois sa gueule.

Sa bouche murmure encore.

-

_I can't get no sleep_

-

J'ôte mon bras de sa nuque et dégage légèrement le sien de mon corps que je puisse me retourner.

On s'enlace complètement.

J'ouvre les yeux en espérant que ce n'est pas un cas.

Je hausse un sourcil.

C'est l'attrape-poussières.

Oh, comme quoi les apparences étaient trompeuses.

Quand il veut quelque chose il peut se déplacer.

Tiens, il parle. Je tends l'oreille.

Hm… si tu me la mordilles je vais rien capter.

De toute façon on va pas parler des masses.

Toi et moi on va faire joujou !

Je vais enfin y avoir droit !

-

- Salut.

- Salut.

-

On continue de danser l'un contre l'autre.

-

- Tu bouges bien.

- Merci. On peut aller à l'hôtel ?

-

Quoi, je suis cash ?

Et alors ?

Je suis pas là pour discuter. J'ai trop discuté. Maintenant je veux _faire_.

A moins que j'ai mal compris ?

Non ça m'étonnerait, pas comme il m'attrapait.

Pas avec ses yeux.

Par contre il a l'air vert.

-

- …

- Non parce que tu danses avec moi avec des yeux intenses qui se retiennent de faire des cœurs parce que t'es le genre viril et silencieux, ça se voit à tes sourcils froncés… quoique maintenant ils sont en mode What The Fuck.

- …

-

D'ailleurs il est mignon en mode WTF. On a jamais dû lui faire le coup.

-

- Je nous rends un service à tous les deux en coupant la longue et pénible drague pour m'emmener niquer dans un coin.

- …

-

Mais c'est qu'il va me faire douter ?

-

- Quoi ? Tu veux pas niquer ?

- Ca va les chevilles ?

-

Oh non, je suis tombé sur un mec qui veut discuter.

L'était mimi… dans le noir.

J'arrête de danser.

-

- Donc tu veux pas niquer ?

- Si mais…

-

Ahhh….

-

- Mais quoi ? Je coupe le baratin pour aller à l'essentiel. Si t'es là c'est que tu me trouves mignon, aucun gars danse si près pour le fun.

- …

-

Aucune nana non plus d'ailleurs, mais je m'en fous.

-

- Ca tombe bien je te trouve mignon aussi. Tu t'es fait tester quand ? J'ai d'excellentes capotes sur moi. Bon on y va ?

-

Il reste quelques secondes à me regarder. Il griffe légèrement mes reins pour que je me remette à danser, vu que lui n'avait jamais arrêter.

La musique a changé mais je l'entends plus vraiment.

-

- … ben… j'aime bien la longue et pénible drague comme tu l'appelles…

- Ah, t'as pas l'air.

-

T'as l'air de prendre la poussière, l'air de quelqu'un qui n'a pas besoin de draguer.

-

- Tu ne me connais pas.

-

Oh la la.

Ok c'est bon, j'ai compris.

Il est comme tous ceux que j'ai non eus avant : un blablateur ultime qui va me larguer par sms parce que tout va bien et qui va me dire que c'est mieux pour moi et qu'on a des problèmes de communication.

En l'occurrence là on en a un :

Il veut parler.

Je veux niquer.

Je veux être dépucelé et plus si affinités.

Il veut parler et éventuellement plus si affinités.

Ca ne va pas être possible.

-

- Ok. Salut.

-

Je le repousse doucement.

Il me rattrape

-

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que la longue et pénible drague c'est plus mon truc.

- Pourquoi ? Trop de mecs lourds ?

-

Si tu savais…

Mais si tu savais t'aurais déjà tracé.

-

- Non même pas. Trop de mecs qui te tchatchent dans le vent.

- Connaître un peu mieux une personne ce n'est pas de la tchatche pour moi.

- Hein ?

-

J'entends rien.

-

- Allons sur le canapé, y a de la place. Et on va mieux s'entendre.

-

Ah… on va un peu plus faire connaissance…

Bon ça va être soft mais je vais pouvoir avoir un avant-goût héhé.

Le canap' est en velours rouge et confortable.

Je pensais que je m'assiérais sur lui…

Même pas.

Je suis assis à côté de lui.

Les boules.

-

- Tu m'entends mieux ?

- Ouais.

…

-

C'est carrément mieux.

Mais je suis pas sûr de vouloir écouter.

-

- Je disais que connaître un peu mieux une personne ce n'est pas de la tchatche pour moi.

- Connaître mieux une personne c'est de l'ultra-tchatche et j'ai déjà donné. Plusieurs fois.

- Hn ?

-

Relou… ton univers impitoyable…

Mais il est en mode All Brans c'est de sa faute.

-

- Tu veux me psychanalyser avant de m'emmener au pieu ?

- Non ?

- Alors arrête de vouloir mieux me connaître. Ca me stresse et ça me saoule.

-

Ouais.

Il a l'air d'avoir les yeux bleus mais je dois rêver, ce doit être un effet de lumière.

Je vois mieux son visage et…

Et miam quoi.

Des pommettes hautes, une bouche bien dessinée. Des yeux légèrement en amande.

Il fait pas assez clair pour attribuer une origine.

-

- Hn. Je peux savoir ton nom ou c'est de la tchatche pour toi ?

-

Touché.

-

- Duo. Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est pas un prénom mais c'est le mien. Je t'expliquerai au réveil si tu t'en rappelles.

- Heero. T'as quel âge ?

-

Je hausse un sourcil.

Mon japonais de manga me dit qu'il a peut-être des origines du pays du soleil levant.

Mon bon sens me dit que le prénom ne trahit pas forcément l'origine de celui qui le porte.

-

- Pourquoi, t'as des scrupules ? Il est pas un peu tard pour me demander mon âge ?

- On fait que parler et danser depuis le début.

- La faute à qui ?

-

C'est toi qui me tchatche au lieu de me…

Ben quoi, oui « de me ».

Autant apprendre de lui et après appliquer ses leçons…

Si toutefois il sait s'y prendre.

Comment demander à un mec s'il est puceau sans lui avouer qu'on l'est?

-

- Et je suis prof. Ce serait ballot de me faire muter pour avoir dragué un mineur.

-

Ah c'est ça…

Il se la joue pédagogue avec un mec de boîte ?

Putain, pourquoi moi…

-

- J'ai 25 ans beau brun.

- J'en ai 27. Célibataire ?

-

Je lui décoche un sourire en coin.

Du coup sa main gauche, qui ne me touchait plus depuis qu'on s'était assis, se pose sur ma nuque et la caresse du bout des doigts.

Je devrais lui sourire plus souvent.

-

- Qui, toi ou moi ?

- Je suis intéressé, il paraît.

-

Fous-toi de ma gueule.

Sa main continue à me masser.

Je ferme les yeux tout en continuant à lui sourire comme un chacal.

-

- Ca me dit pas si t'es célibataire ou non, Heero.

-

J'aime bien son prénom sur ma langue.

Légèrement acidulé, comme une sucette au citron.

Pierrot Gourmand…

Mais Duo Gourmet.

Pour moi, la fine gueule.

-

- Je le suis. Pour l'instant.

-

…

Il ne cherche pas à faire connaissance.

Il me drague.

Rester vigilant.

-

- Je le suis aussi. Tout court. Bon, maintenant qu'on a fait les présentations, on peut aller niquer ?

-

Pression ton univers impitoyable…

-

- Pourquoi tu me mets la pression ?

- Parce que je veux niquer et je vais pas faire d'after ici.

-

Vais pas me faire un nœud au bout en parlant du temps qu'il fait.

Ceux qui viennent en boîte pour danser sont des losers ou des mecs maqués.

Je vais pour me lever sans tenir compte de sa main sur mon épaule.

Il me retient.

-

- On a toute la nuit…

- Je crois pas, non.

-

J'ôte sa main et me redresse.

Il suit le mouvement.

-

- Je voudrais danser encore un peu avec toi _si tu permets_. J'aimerai sentir ton corps sur la musique qui passe.

-

Ils passent quoi, là ?

Et si je permets quoi ?

Hey, c'est pas comme si tu savais pas à quoi t'en tenir !

-

_Looking for some education  
Made my way into the night  
All that bullshit conversation  
Well baby can't you read the signs? _

-

Oh yeah...

Fast love, George Michael.

-

Même si j'avais pas voulu danser, le temps que j'essaie de reconnaître il m'avait déjà attrapé.

Bon contre ses pecs on peut être plus mal.

On danse pas très loin du canapé pour pas qu'on nous pique nos places.

Et aussi pour qu'on puisse s'entendre, je le soupçonne de vouloir _encore_ parler.

-

- Hmm pas de problème. Mais bon j'ai pas toute la soirée. Tu vas pas m'endormir.

- Pourquoi t'as un train à prendre ? Parce qu'on peut s'arranger…

-

Le rythme est suffisamment rapide pour pas être soporifique.

Et suffisamment lent pour qu'on danse l'un contre l'autre sans être hors-sujet.

-

- Si t'es le train je veux bien le prendre…

-

Je lui murmure les paroles à l'oreille, la mordillant au passage.

-

- _So fastlove is all that I've got on my mind... _m'enfin ouais demain j'ai un shoot qui m'attend.

- T'es mannequin ?

- Non je suis assistant plateau.

- Tu portes des plateaux ?

-

Sa blague nounouille me surprend.

Je ris et je le fixe un moment avant de répondre.

-

- Imbécile. Je m'occupe des accessoires, je règle l'éclairage avec le photographe, tout ça.

- Ca se voit que tu aimes ton métier, tu as le regard brillant.

- T'arrive à voir ça avec le peu de lumière et mes yeux déchirés par les spots ?

- Oui. Tes dents réfléchissent la lumière jusqu'à eux.

-

Je ris encore.

Je plonge ma tête au creux de son épaule.

Il m'enlace un peu plus.

Je frissonnerais presque.

-

- Quand t'arrêteras de dire des conneries j'arrêterai de sourire.

- Je n'arrêterai pas alors.

-

Il prend trop la confiance…

Et il me drague trop comme les autres…

Enfin pas tout à fait. Il me drague tout court.

Ca fait 15 fois que je lui dis d'aller droit au but.

Il serait ptet temps qu'il marque.

On dirait l'équipe de France.

-

- Y a bien un moment où tu vas arrêter de parler pour passer aux choses sérieuses.

- C'est déjà en train… il est connu le photographe ?

-

Ah, un truc normal.

Dès que je dis que je suis en plateau on me prend pour une célébrité.

Ou on croit que celui pour lequel je travaille est célèbre.

-

- Non mais il est doué, il espère être reconnu mais bon c'est le genre de métier que tout le monde veut faire. On s'improvise pas photographe, comme on s'improvise pas chanteur.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Y en a qui ont naturellement l'œil pour les photos. Et il y en a qui chantent naturellement très bien.

-

Je capte un mot sur deux mais c'est suffisant.

Et je suis pas d'accord.

-

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as un talent que tu sais l'exploiter. On ne s'improvise donc pas chanteur ou photographe.

-

Il sourit contre ma joue.

-

- Tu aimes avoir le dernier mot, Duo.

- Non, j'aime qu'on comprenne mon point de vue, c'est différent. Après tu penses ce que tu veux. Bon, on va niquer ?

-

Pression…

Je lui facilite la tâche, pourquoi il continue à…

A oui c'est vrai : il aime the long hard road.

-

- Pourquoi, tu bandes ?

-

Il a la voix grave.

Onctueuse comme du chocolat.

Les petits poils sur ma nuque sont en mode radar.

-

- Ben un peu quand même….

- Zen, Duo… tu sais… trop de pression vide la bouteille de champ'

-

L'une de ses mains était sur ma hanche.

Elle est venue se poster sur mon bas-ventre.

Frissons.

Contractions.

Accouchement d'une vanne.

-

- Ma bouteille personnelle est remplie à ras-bord _veux me faire sauter le bouchon !_ Si ta bouteille est vide…

- Doucement…

- C'est toi qui me parles de bouteille vide.

- Parler de bouteille me donne soif. Tu veux boire un coup ?

-

_I do believe that we are practicing the same religion  
You really ought to get up now_

-

On y arrive !

Ramons… ramons…

-

- Chez toi ? C'est le dernier verre, enfin ? _OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !_

- Je pensais à l'open bar ici, y a plus de choix.

- … Fausse joie…

-

_Oh yeah._

George Michael est trop sexe…

Non je zappe pas ce que me dit le prof.

C'est juste que j'écoute la musique et quand George dit « Oh yeah » sur fastlove, on l'écoute.

-

- Je sais que tu es tout disposé à entrer dans mon lit, Duo.

- Et pas pour parler de nos vies ou décuver.

- Pourquoi tu précises ?

-

_Oh yeah._

-

Heero m'embrasse dans le cou. Heureusement que je sens bon. Eau de Cartier, sans sueur.

Alléluia. Encore un peu et il arrivera sur mon visage.

J'aurais peut-être 2000 ans à son rythme.

Quoique, ses mains arrivent enfin sur le haut de mes fesses.

-

- Parce que passer la nuit tout court avec des mecs à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ou les écouter me comparer à un être prétendument asexué que personne n'a jamais vu « Oh, Duo, tu ressembles à un ange…. » j'ai déjà donné. Et c'est niet.

-

Je sens ses lèvres s'étirer sur mon cou et son corps avoir quelques soubresauts qu'il voulait discret.

Il se marre.

-

- Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te trouve beau, Duo ?

- Non merci. Je préfèrerais être moche et baisable que beau et intouchable.

-

Il se recule.

Me regarde.

Et me lance un sourire narquois.

-

- Parce que tu es…

- …

- intouché ?

-

Nous y voilà.

Ne pas raconter à un mec que t'as de l'expérience si t'en as pas :

Tu peux le regretter dans le feu de l'action.

Mon meilleur pote, un blondinet qui a vraiment été blond sur le coup, en a fait les frais.

Son premier – et dernier – mec a mis 4 mois avant d'effleurer à nouveau son pétale de rose.

C'est pas le genre de truc qu'on a envie de raconter et à mon âge c'est la honte.

Mais au nom de ma propre petite fleur je pouvais pas me le permettre.

Donc…

-

- Presque, parce qu'il y a les à côtés mais pour le reste…

- …

-

Et oui il est vert.

Il s'y attendait pas vu qu'il pensait me chambrer.

Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurpriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiise.

-

- prépare-toi à détaler comme un lapin sous Duracell mon coco. Je suis aussi vierge et pur que le signe. Puceau de la vie. Petite fleur en bouton en quête d'un jardinier doué. Objectif corolle. Vas-y, rigole.

-

Il a un joli rire tout en souffle ce bouton.

J'aimerais bien qu'on sorte pour mieux l'entendre.

On aurait pu être pote sans cette révélation.

-

- … c'est ta manière de présenter les choses… tu me fais rire, Duo.

- … ben je vais pas pleurer non plus, y a des enfants qui meurent de faim, tout ça. Mais ça empêche pas le problème : à 25 ans c'est la lose et pour un mec c'est carrément un handicap.

- Handicap, handicap…

-

Il m'attrape par les fesses pour mieux me coller contre lui.

Je pose mes lèvres sur son cou.

On s'accorde et je sens son corps se détendre.

Et le mien se tendre.

Le corps dans slip.

-

- Hypocrite. Si je t'avais dit d'entrée de jeu que mon enclos était fermé t'aurais tracé ta route.

- Tu n'en sais rien, Duo. Y en a qui n'ont pas peur d'être les premiers.

-

??

Sueurs froides.

-

- Alors tu es complètement débile et nos chemins se séparent maintenant. Aucun gay sain d'esprit n'accepterait de passer la nuit avec un bourrin si « angélique », soit-il. Tous les livres de cul et toutes les branlettes ne font pas l'expérience.

- Il faut bien commencer un jour, Duo…

-

Sueurs chaudes.

Sa langue passe sur mon cou avant de remonter vers le lobe de mon oreille.

Faut bien commencer, faut bien commencer…

Je suis pas d'accord !

Par exemple deux puceaux ensemble c'est pas merveilleux, c'est tragique.

La première fois avec celui qu'on aime ? Ouais, s'il sait de quoi il cause !

Je veux bien donner ma fleur au premier venu s'il sait manier l'outil sinon c'est ciao bye-bye.

-

- J'aimerais bien. Faut que je sois soit un peu paf, soit désespéré pour parler de ça avec le mec qui va – ou plutôt allait – me...

- Peut-être un peu des deux ?

-

Je t'emmerde.

Mais j'ai envie de toi. C'est pas incompatible.

-

- C'est surtout parce que je vais jamais te revoir, que je nierais tout en bloc si t'en parle et que je suis trop mignon pour que _tu_ sois crédible.

- C'est vrai que ta… « condition » n'est pas facile.

-

Oui !

Par contre sa « condition » est idéale…

L'épée est bien en garde, héhé.

-

- A qui tu le dis ! C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé la méthode habituelle :

- ultra tchatche avec des mecs trop supers rencontrés en boîte-mais-pour-la-plupart-pas-mecs-de-boîte,

- Ah….

-

Une de ses mains passe dans mes cheveux et ôte le lacet qui les retient.

Le con… j'ai encore plus chaud, là…

-

- sorties yeux-qui-brillent-je-veux-te-bouffer-tu-vas-voir-ce-que-je-vais-_romantiquement_-te-mettre,

- …

-

Il me caresse les cheveux…

Il veut que je m'endorme ou quoi ?

-

- soirée-télé on-dort-ensemble-mais-on-fout-rien-c'est-trop-mignon-il-y-va-doucement-bientôt-je-vais-y-avoir-droit-et-ce-sera-le-pied,

- Hn.

-

Je… je vais perdre mes mots…

-

- les t'es où, tu me manques, on se voit quand, on se msn, appelle-moi ou sms-moi avant de te coucher ? -.

- …

-

Il dépose des petits baisers sur ma mâchoire, ma pommette et j'essaie de pas tendre la joue.

C'est sérieux ce que je dis !

-

- Mais c'est toujours pareil et ça fait 4 fois en 6 ans : je commande toujours des menus entrée-plat-dessert et le plus loin que j'ai été c'est le plat. Je reste sur ma faim.

- Mais pourquoi vous n'êtes jamais allés jusqu'au bout ? C'était quoi le problème ?

-

Bonne question.

-

- Demande à mes ex qui ont mis 10000 ans à me baratiner genre on fera quelque chose ensemble, à bouffer au resto et à me présenter leurs potes en me disant qu'ils étaient super bien avec moi, tout ça pour me larguer derrière par sms, msn ou répondeur en disant que je serais leur éternel idéal masculin et donc trop bien pour eux.

-

Et ouais !

-

- Mais ils sont cons…

- Ouais c'est ça.

-

Ah totalement.

-

- …

- La première fois tu te dis « ouais, ils sont trop cons », la deuxième tu te dis « ouais, je suis trop bien ». La troisième fois tu te dis « plus jamais, on nique avant que tu te casses ». Si je dois attendre le prince charmant pour me faire sauter le cadenas, à ce rythme il va rouiller. Et ma petite fleur a besoin d'eau pour s'épanouir.

- C'est sûr ça rend cynique.

-

Je secoue la tête.

-

- Ca rend réaliste. Avant je voulais la totale, être raide love et faire l'amour.

- C'est pas si mal.

-

Sa voix ronronne alors qu'il continue ses petits baisers un peu partout sur ma joue, sauf au coin des lèvres.

Et sur les lèvres c'est péché voyons.

Grr il me frustre.

M'énerve.

-

- Pas dans ce siècle, beau brun. Je me disais que ça me ferait chier de coucher avec un mec qui en aurait rien à foutre de ma gueule.

- Ah.

-

Ah non.

Je lui pince les fesses.

-

- Dégage ce « ah » de ta tronche, je suis pas une meuf.

- J'ai bien vu. Et senti.

- Y avait pas de plan sur la comète, pas de « ils vécurent heureux en pacs », juste être un peu ensemble et pourquoi pas, plus tard, avoir une belle histoire comme mes parents ou même mon frangin.

- Ce n'est pas incompatible…

-

C'est jamais incompatible.

Et curieusement j'ai jamais ce qui n'est jamais incompatible.

Faut-il que je sois bourré pour continuer à parler alors que c'est pas ce que je veux.

En temps normal je serais déjà parti.

Les mecs moches et cons veulent ce que je veux et je veux pas d'eux.

Les mecs sympas sont moches et je veux pas d'eux.

Les mecs mignons me baratinent et me laissent sur ma faim.

Ca doit faire 30 minutes que je connais Heero.

-

- Maintenant je veux niquer et on verra après. Et si y a pas un après je m'en fous, ce sera avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-

Et je le pense.

-

- Tu sais… les sensations sont différentes quand on couche avec quelqu'un qui nous plaît vraiment.

-

Je lui mets une tape derrière la tête avant de replacer ma main sur sa nuque.

-

- Comment ça « on » ? Comment je peux le savoir si j'ai jamais essayé !

- On essaiera bien assez tôt… et tu la verras la différence, quand on se connaîtra mieux.

-

J'ai l'air trop près du but pour être stressé.

Surtout qu'il vient de parler comme s'il s'avait ce qu'il faisait.

Au pire des cas je l'assassine.

Si je rêve pas.

-

- …

- Quand je connaîtrais ton corps et tu connaîtras le mien.

- Quoi, Julio, t'as encore envie de coucher avec moi malgré tout ?

-

J'ose pas espérer qu'après une demi-heure de parlote on va passer à l'action.

Enfin, l'a pas peur, lui.

Curieusement, tous les autres, les mecs sérieux et bien sous presque tous rapports qui sont restés avec moi je les ai fait fuir.

Et lui que j'ai préféré prévenir m'a pris à contre-pied.

Enfin « pris »… héhéhé.

-

- J'ai envie d'être avec toi parce que tu me fais rire.

- Tu veux que je jongle avec tes boules ?

-

Sa langue fait un grand coucou à mon oreille.

-

- J'ai envie de te parler parce que j'aimerais te connaître plus.

- Et merde… tu veux pas juste me passer à la casserole ?

-

Ce serait tellement plus simple…

-

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser parce que tu as une bouche à mordre et des lèvres à sucer.

- Te prive pas…

-

Il attrape ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, sans m'embrasser.

Il me soulève d'un seul coup et mes jambes s'accrochent à sa taille.

Il ondule des hanches.

-

- J'ai envie de te sauter parce que tu es une bombe, que tu me chauffes et que je suis un homme.

- Ah, enfin !

-

Mes pieds touchent le sol et je l'enlace plus fort.

J'ai le cœur qui bat dans les tempes.

Il me roule une pelle, me laisse à peine respirer.

J'aime comme il m'attrape.

-

- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour rien que pour te faire fermer ta grande gueule.

-

J'éclate de rire.

C'est aussi nerveux.

Il a l'air d'aimer les défis.

-

- C'est la meilleure des excuses : shut up and fuck me !

- Et la différence tu la verras.

-

Il retrace ma bouche du bout de sa langue.

Au moment où je veux l'attraper il se retire.

Je lui réponds.

-

- Pff que de la gueule.

- Ah ouais ? Ce soir je vais te sauter amoureusement puisque c'est ce que tu veux.

-

Aux petits oignons…

Je finis par l'attraper et par lui donner un vrai baiser.

Je m'approprie sa bouche et ce qui va avec.

Il a un goût de Baileys.

Je le veux encore sur ma langue.

Je m'éloigne légèrement sur un dernier smack.

Ma parole, je jurerais ses pupilles dilatées alors qu'on est presque dans le noir.

-

- Quand j'y aurais goûté je saurais précisément ce que je veux, Heero.

- Quand tu auras de quoi comparer aussi. Demain tu quittes à quelle heure ?

- Demain je bosse toute la journée et je pionce. Par contre dimanche et lundi je suis libre. Pourquoi ?

-

Bonne question.

-

- Parce qu'il est 2 heures du mat. Et que je veux un jour entier pour étayer mes propos.

- Oh… tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot, Heero ?

-

Il me sourit.

Il m'embrasse encore et encore et encore.

Si mon ex me voit…

En fait je m'en fous grave.

Il répond contre mes lèvres, suçotant ma langue au passage.

-

- Non, Duo. Juste que l'on comprenne « mon point de vue ».

-

-

Son point de vue je l'ai jamais compris. Baiser et faire l'amour c'est pareil avec lui.

Parce qu'il ne dissocie pas les deux. Parce que parfois c'est langoureux et profond et parfois un peu plus dur, saccadé.

Toujours passionné. Toujours tendre. Toujours hot. Enfin toujours… quand il n'y a pas des petits ratés ou des départs arrêtés, de grandes frustrations ou des éclats de rire.

Des colères aussi. Et des réconciliations sur l'oreiller ou dans un bon restau.

La différence c'est _lui._

Et ça n'engage que _moi_.

Et je ferais dégager quiconque se mettra sur mon chemin.

A moi.

-

Et j'ai pas envie d'essayer avec quelqu'un d'autre pour voir si j'ai raison.

Rien à foutre.

Par contre c'est vrai que quand on connaît mieux un gars physiquement et moralement, c'est carrément plus sexe.

Faut juste pas _trop _le connaître, pour avoir encore des surprises.

Et au bout d'un an et des patates j'en ai encore.

Et quelques frissons aussi.

-

Je dirai pas que je suis content d'avoir été largué comme une merde par des constipés de la vie qui m'ont frustré.

Je dirais pas non plus que les tentatives de consolation des potes à la « un jour » ne m'ont pas gonflé autant qu'un peu réchauffé le cœur quand même.

Je dirais juste que Heero est un opportuniste qui a attendu que je sois seul pour agir.

Et oui parce que le monde est petit : non ce n'est pas le pote d'un pote envoyé en service commandé pour me mettre dans le droit chemin.

C'est juste que le studio photo de mon pote est juste à côté du lycée où il enseigne.

Et que j'ai aidé à effectuer des photos de classe avec lui en prof sexy mais à la mine renfrognée.

Il ne connaissait pas mon nom mais savait à peu près ce que je faisais.

Comme si j'avais pu être mannequin.

Tchatché.

-

Je me suis aperçu que je l'avais déjà vu la première fois que je me suis réveillé dans ses bras.

Quand j'ai vu ses yeux bleus incroyables de très près pour la première fois.

En plein jour parce qu'il n'avait pas fermé ses volets.

Il a ouvert les yeux sous mes baisers parce que je m'étais réveillé avant lui.

Ses yeux de chat m'ont dit « viens » et je me suis fait défoncer parce que je suis arrivé en retard parce que j'étais dans le bleu.

My own private blue sky. My personal fuck. My lover.

Si j'avais pensé une seule seconde que je serais réconcilié avec la drague...

Duo J Maxwell, un mec plutôt normal, bien baisé, amoureux et heureux.

Bon, toujours intermittent mais on y travaille…

-

-

**OWARI**

* * *

Hello !

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Encore du fluff saupoudré de chacalitude, profitez-en si ça vous plaît, ça ne va pas durer :) **

**Pour ma Lunanamoi, parce que je le lui avais promis. Le sujet la faisait rire alors voilà !**

**Dédicacé aussi à Lysanéa pour lui donner du courage !**

Merci et à bientôt, CHS pour je sais pas quand mais bientôt :p

Mithy ¤ back (à sable jusqu'à mi juin :))¤


End file.
